


Never Can Say Goodbye

by dancingelf88



Series: Scott Rarepair Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Flight 5649 to Paris, France will be boarding in 10 minutes.”<br/>The three teenagers look up at the announcement.<br/>“Looks like that’s us.” Allison says.<br/>“Looks like.” Scott repeats. He tries not to sound so sullen but he obviously fails when Isaac squeezes his right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Can Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> For Scott Rarepair Week, Day 3: Missing Scenes  
> Title taken from Michael Jackson's "Never Can Say Goodbye"

“Flight 5649 to Paris, France will be boarding in 10 minutes.”

The three teenagers look up at the announcement.

“Looks like that’s us.” Allison says.

“Looks like.” Scott repeats. He tries not to sound so sullen but he obviously fails when Isaac squeezes his right hand.

“You know it’s not forever right Scott?” he asks, almost pleads.

“And we’re literally a phone call—a text away.” Allison adds reassuringly and squeezes his other hand, “And it’s not that we want to leave you.”

“No, no I know that. I do.” Scott says to them both and it’s true he does, “I’m just—going to miss you a lot.”

“We’re going to miss you too Scott.” Allison tells him.

“It’s not too late to come with us you know.” Isaac says for what must be the 207th time since they announced to Scott that they were leaving for Paris.

“Of course it Isaac. I can’t just go to France.”

“Why can’t you?” the beta questions.

“I don’t have a ticket for one.”

Allison lets go of his hand and reaches in her purse and lays it on Scott’s lap: a plane ticket, “Don’t you?”

“What did you do?” Scott looks between them and focuses on Isaac, “did you put her up to this?”

“Yeah because _I_ can strong arm Allison into doing anything she doesn’t want to do.” Isaac rolls his eyes and smirks.

“I didn’t pack.”

This time it’s Isaac’s turn for a reveal. He opens his carry-on duffel and Scott sees the majority of his clothes, “Didn’t you?”

“Guys I can’t—my mom--”

“Said as long as you can be convinced…the next two months are up to you.” Allison finishes.

“I—I can’t…what the fuck.” Scott physically sags in his seat.

“What do you say…alpha?” Isaac questions and rests his chin on said alpha’s shoulder.

Allison follows suit and rests hers on his other side, “Come on Scott. I mean—I almost died.”

“That’s not fair.” Scott says to her.

After the Oni’s stab they had managed to get Allison to a hospital in the nick of time where she had spent almost a month in a coma and then another recovering. She wasn’t at full capacity yet but Allison Argent was a fighter and never one to give up…on life or getting one of her boyfriends to come to France with her apparently.

“All’s fair in love and convincing one alpha to come to France.” She smiles devilishly.

“Flight 5649 to Paris, France boarding in 5 minutes.” The announcement interrupts them.

“Come on Scott: baguettes, the French Riviera…” Isaac says.

“The Eifel Tower.” Allison continues.

“A naked me.”

“And me.”

Scott gets to experience at least their half-naked glory on the airplane bathroom. It’s a miracle they all fit. It’s an even bigger miracle they don’t get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
